To go back in time, is to be strong
by maoazura
Summary: Op natsu, smart natsu, Natsu goes back in time and become one of the strongest wizards and the great harem king[dead]


**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND CHARACTER ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA, BUT THE PLOT IS MINE.** (if i own fairy tail natsu would be smart and calm and he would have bang every girl in the guild)

Rated **MA** for i intend to have lots of lemon " **GEEHEE** "

* * *

 **chapter 1: back to the past**

 **X791**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Natsu was lying down on the bed in lucy's apartment thinking. ' _it's all my fault, if i was stronger then the guild would never had been destroyed'_. thinking back to the time when phantom lord attacked the guild, while clenching his fist.

"natsu..." lucy said. "what do u think will happen to the guild now". natsu was snapped back out of his thought. "huh" he said looking confused. "natsuu, were u even listening to me" lucy replied looking slightly strain. " no sorry i was just thinking...anyway what did u say, something about the guild" he replied. lucy sigh "anyway i said what's going to happen to the guild now" she said. "i don't know that's up to the master to decide" he said.

' _hmm, i need to go train and get stronger than i can really protect my friends. one year should be enough.'_ natsu thought. "anyway he said let's go to the guild" he said while getting up from the bed and putting his jacket on."ok" lucy replied let's go. then she remembered and said "wait where's happy" while looking around for the blue flying cat."HAPPY" natsu yelled while also looking around.

then happy came out of the kitchen with a fish in his mouth "what" he said while munching on the fish. lucy then said " i should have known u would be in my kitchen, anyway we're going to the guild". "ok" happy replied and went on natsu's shoulder as he prepared to jump out the window.

"USE THE FRICKIN DOOR" lucy yelled acting mad, but she was really glad that natsu was still natsu. natsu then jump out the window and waited for lucy to come down from her apartment. "u should have jump out the window to luce" natsu told lucy while laughing his butt of. "baka" lucy responded while looking away from him in embarrassment and walking toward the guild.

when they arrived at the guild, they saw everybody waiting for them even gildarts was there. "err, what's wrong" natsu asked while looking around at everybody, but everybody had either a blank face or one with confusion written all over it."now that you're here, it's time to start the meeting" master makarov said.

"wait what. what meeting, nobody told me there was going to be a meeting" lucy replied."oh aye, i remembered now i was supposed to tell u to come to the guild meeting" happy said. "and u forgot something as important as that" natsu said to happy. "oye flamed brain u shouldn't be talking at least he remembered. you wouldn't even remember anything at all" gray said.

"oh so u wanna get it snow princess natsu responded" as he butted head with gray. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN AND LISTEN YOU BRATS" master makarov yelled."yes, sit down" erza echoed as an evil aura started appearing around her. "SHIT" natsu and gray said together, as they both slung their arm over each other's shoulder, as erza was scaring them shitless.

"anyway on to the meeting" mira said with her sweet demonic smile. master makarov then continued "ok so there's only one reason why i summoned u all to this meeting". "really" everyone replied thinking it was just something about someone destroying something on a mission. "yes" makarov replied. " as of today the fairytail guild is officially disbanded.

*quiet… *murmurs… *yelling…* "WHAT" the whole guild said together with the exception of natsu. "U CAN'T BE SERIOUS" they all yelled together then spoke up and said "master what do u mean". "i mean as of today fairytail is no more"master makarov replied."then what are we supposed to do, and where are we supposed to go" mirajane now asked, "the guild is our life and our family and home"she said again. "LISTEN BRATS", makarov raise his voice. He then continue to add on "you all will have one month to leave, i suggest u start packing starting tomorrow". "Am ok with it seeing as i was already planning on leaving the guild to train". Natsu replied with a serious face for once.

"AHH, NATSU'S SICK HE HAS A SERIOUS FACE ON" happy screamed. "Hey happy i can be serious when i want to" replied natsu with a slightly irritated look. Despite the tense atmosphere everyone couldn't help but laugh. Then lucy broke in "wait, natsu what do you mean you're leaving". "Yeah" erza chipped in. "Easy, am going to train".

"B-but" they all try to say, before they could finish their sentence he cut them off saying "ji-chan already said that we were going to disband in one month, and don't worry i'm a wait until the end of the month to go train". "Ok" they replied in a resigned tone. "natsu can i come too" the blue cat ask. "sure buddy just make sure to get stronger too, we wouldn't want me to be strong while u stay weak". "aye sire"the happy responded cheerful while flying around.( **A/N:** for those who don't who happy is go watch FT)

"oh yeah ji-chan.. after i come back i can't remake the guild with the fairy tail name and becomes the new master right" he ask in a serious tone. "EHH…" the guild scream when natsu ask that even master makarov is surprise. so surprise that when he opened his mouth to say something nothing came out. "ummm… ok i want be master anymore so it's up to you"he finally said, while the whole guild look at the grand master dumbfounded. he started laughing real loud then he said in a cheerful voice "i hope u make a good guild master" then he dismiss the guild and everyone went on there way to prepare for the rest of the month.

( **2 days before the said one month** )

The guild was being loud and boisterous seeing as it was their last time together. Though many already found places and other things to do they all preferred to past their last day together. they were laughing,cheering and crying, when suddenly… ***BOOM***...an explosion went off.(THE END)

-HAHAHA I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF WITH THAT ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY-

"WHAT THE FUCK" the whole guild scream out, and then rush outside to see what was they got there they saw zeref standing there with a smile plastered on his face. "natsu… it's time to fulfill ur promise".

"zeref" natsu responded "what are doing here" he continued to add on. "as i said it's time to fulfill your promise" he said again with the same sick smile. "what promise how many time do i have to tell i never made any promise and i never even knew you" he replied back hotly. " alright then i shall unlock your memories for you nii-chan". " WHAT... DID HE JUST SAY NII-CHAN' the whole guild yelled and look at the exchange dumbfounded. then lucy ask "what do you mean, unlock his memory". everyone looked to him for an answer.

"just watched" he answer with that same sick smile. " **MEMORIA RENATUS** " zeref chanted, then a dark magic skill appear around natsu and was gone in an instant."what the fuck are these memories" natsu demanded. "they're your memories, they always were" zeref responded. "natsu what did you remember" master makarov ask. "not yet, it will take too much time for me to explain right now" he responded. "oh… and one more thing i am E.N.D, or etherious natsu dragneel, and i'm zeref's little brother"he told them. "WHAT"the whole guild yelled. "you can't be" lisanna said in a soft voice. "apparently i am" he told her in an equally soft voice."let's just finished our last fight together, than im a tell all that was in my memory before we go our own separate way" he smile

He than turn to zeref and took a deep breath " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** " he roar and the attack kicked up a cloud of dust hiding the dark mage. when the dust settle it showed the dark mage relatively unscathe. he said guess i'll have to go all out if i want to injured you. " **LIGHTNING FLAME MODE** " he yelled, then he was covered by his original fire and laxus's lightning. then he said "everybody attack".erza instantly requip into her strongest armor, the **armadura fairy** and went to attack zeref while master makarov grew into a titan and send a large fist toward him.

while gildarts started using his crash magic he said " **CRUSHING EVIL, SPREADING THE TRUTH: EMPYREAN** " as cana prepared her magic card,lucy calling on her celestial spirit. " **OPEN GATE OF THE LION: LOKE"** she chanted. Then the strauss siblings did their respective take over, with mirajane going with her strongest. " **SATAN SOUL: HALPHAS"** , and elfman and lisanna also going with their strongest. " **BEAST SOUL"** and **ANIMAL SOUL: CAT"**. Then gray said " **ICE MAKE: CANNON"** and laxus attack with " **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD"**

When they are done attacking they waited to see if there attacks was their attacks barely scratch the dark zeref ask natsu if that was the extend of his power and said that maybe if he killed his friends then his power would grow stronger. After he finish kill all of natsu friend he said "looks like u weren't ready yet" natsu who was badly injured after the fight said "damm...damm you zeref". Then zeref said "natsu am a give you a third chance dont failed me this time, i'm going to send you back in time make sure this time you're strong enough to kill me"then he said "oh and one more thing u will still have all the power you have now so don't failed nii-chan".

"ad praeteritum" zeref said as a black glow started forming around natsu. "Don't forget natsu get stronger to kill me and protect your friend" zeref said then natsu started fading "goodbye nii-chan" zeref said again and just like that zeref was gone from natsu's view.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"Ow, my head hurt" i said out loud. Then thinking i said 'What the fuck just happened and where's zeref'.

"Huh... **Igneel**...what are you doing here"i ask. " **DO YOU HAVE MEMORY PROBLEM, YOU BRAT I WAS ALWAYS HERE"** he roared at me. "Wait so you didn't leave me" i ask in a careful tone. " **No, you must have been having a bad dream"** he said. "Oh, ok" i said. Then i remember that zeref said he was sending me back in time, so i ask "hey **Igneel** what's today's date". " **Today is january 21 773x, why did you ask"** he answer and ask in a deep voice. "Nothing really i just wanted to know today's date" i answer then thought, ' _so zeref send me back really far in time, guess that means i can't let people know that i know the future'._ I then said aloud "oh well might as well sleep for tomorrow" seeing as it was night time.

* * *

 **A/N:this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me and am sorry if the first chapter was to long**

 **Oh and please review my work i accept criticisms but DO NOT review if it is not about the story as some people be calling Author's name. Xd :-D**


End file.
